(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating table, and particularly to an operating table adapted for Endoscopic Nissen Fundoplication.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Endoscopic surgery appliance is developed rapidly, and a variety of surgical operations using surgery knife are gradually replaced with Minimum Invasive Surgery, which decreases risk and discomfort of the surgical operations.
Endoscopic Nissen Fundoplication is such an example. Nissen 360 degree gastric fundus fully embedding surgery, which has been used for over forty years, is commonly deemed as the best operation in treatment for Gastro-Esophageal Reflux Disease (GERD). However, this surgery requires chest incision. Patients are usually inclined to be treated by medicine instead of this surgery, but the effect is unsatisfactory.
This situation is not changed until laparoscopic surgery is widely used. Patients are willing to admit this surgical operation to substitute medicine.
In FIG. 8, when an endoscopic Nissen Fundoplication is performed, a patient sits on a conventional operating table 10. Bandages 20 are provided on both side rails of the conventional operating table 10 to fix the patient's weight. Two additional foot supports 30 which cannot undergo large weight support the patient's feet. During the process of the operation, angles between his legs and hip are adjusted so as to relocate organs within the chest to reserve space for operation. The conventional operating table 10 cannot fully meet the need of relocating position of the patient's body. Occasionally, a fat patient may slide out of the conventional operating table 10 owing to unreliable fixation. At times the bandages 20 exert excessive weight upon a part of a patient's body, deteriorating blood recycle of a patient's anaesthetic legs, and therefore resulting in bedsore. Moreover, the surgeon sits or stands between the two legs of the patient. So the surgeon is often barred by a bottom base 101 of the conventional operating table 10, and cannot approach the operating part of the patient. In this case, the surgeon tends to feel fatigued, and can not ensure quality and procedure of the operation.